Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-26466087-20140425234456
I don't think I want to get married, tbh. Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're probably like "Omg, you're thirteen, how the fuck could you say that?! YOU HAVE A FULL LIFE AHEAD OF YOU!" but slow the fuck down. There are quite a few reasons I have in mind. First of all, I don't want to be in a marriage that happens to be a same-sex marriage and have that get taken away from me. I know people are probably thinking "How do you know that you wouldn't want to marry a guy?" and that's a good point. Yeah, I'm attracted to guys about as equally as I'm attracted to other genders, BUT I honestly just don't see myself having a true emotional connection with a guy that leads to marriage. *shrugs* I've never really come close to having that connection with a guy, unless it was platonic. Yes, that kind of leads back to the "oh well you're so young you haven't dated too much you don't know exactly what you want blah blah blah run on sentence," but I think I can just tell. That's not to say that it could never happen. Maybe I could end up settling down with a man, and that's fine with me, as long as I love him. It's not like I specifically judge by gender and single out guys completely for myself just because I might have a better shot with a girl where I'm like "naw I'm sticking to the vagina cause I have a better shot that way" or whatever. I just don't see myself like that, and I probably won't unless there's a big change in my life. Second, I don't need a fucking piece of paper officiating my love for someone. I know damn well in my heart that I'm committing to a person better than shit that a piece of paper reads. Yeah, that sounds slightly patronizing in a way, but I don't have a problem with people who want a marriage certificate. I really don't. Personally for myself, it doesn't seem like a wise choice. I don't want it. I really don't. Animals that settle down don't have fancy marriage ceremonies with signed documents, so why should I? It doesn't feel genuine to ME. It matters what I feel. That's all. I'm also scared of being left...I don't want to deal with a divorce. I've seen it happen in my family, and it's just really fucking sad. Can I deal with a breakup? Yes. It might hurt like a bitch, but a divorce leaves a hole in your heart for eternity, and I'm not getting bounded to that. Again, it doesn't feel right to me. My opinion matters. Plus, a marriage would hold me back. It's the same way children would hold me back. I would never want to tell someone I love "Sorry, this is to much for me. You're holding me back from living my life." That seems horrible, even if it's what's true in your heart. I wouldn't want to hurt someone like that. Especially if I truly meant those words. Finally, I have more important things to focus on. Sorry about it. That's the honest truth. I am more important than a simple person being tied down to a fucking marriage. Sorry about that. Just needed to rant a little bit.